A static random access memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need for refreshing. SRAM cells may include different numbers of transistors and are often accordingly referred to by the number of transistors, for example, six-transistor (6-T) SRAM, eight-transistor (8-T) SRAM, and the like. The transistors typically form a data latch for storing a bit. Additional transistors may be added to control the access to the transistors. SRAM cells are typically arranged as an array having rows and columns. Typically, each row of SRAM cells is connected to a word line, which determines whether the row of SRAM cells is selected or not. Each column of SRAM cells is connected to a bit line (or a pair of bit lines), which is used for storing a bit into, or reading a bit from, the SRAM cell.
With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits, the power supply voltages of the integrated circuits are reduced, along with the power supply voltages of memory circuits. Accordingly, read and write margins of the SRAM cells, which are used to indicate how reliably the bits of the SRAM cells can be read from and written into, are reduced. Due to the existence of static noise, the reduced read and write margins may cause errors in the respective read and write operations.